nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 3
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 3 in Winterthur, Switzerland. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 03, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Malena Ernman represented Sweden with the song "One Step From Paradise", which scored 194 points in the grand final and was declared as the winner. Fantasifestivalen 03 Fantasifestivalen 03 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 3. Hosted by Gina Dirawi and Eric Saade, 32 songs competed in a one-week-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 12, 14, 16 and 18 June 2013, a second chance round on 20 June 2013, and a final on 22 June 2013. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Among the competing artists were Ulrik Munther, Nanne Grönvall, Danny Saucedo, Charlotte Perrelli, later North vision winners Amaranthe, later North Vision entrants Kevin Borg, Lazee and Helena Paparizou and Junior North Vision Song Contest entrant Zara Larsson. Semi-finals and Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 12 June 2013 at the in . "Until the World Fades Away" performed by and "Våga" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Spaceship" performed by and "Det Fanns En Tid" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 14 June 2013 at the in . "Addicted" performed by and "One Step From Paradise" performed by Malena Ernman qualified directly to the final, while "We Are Young" performed by and "Theory Of Everything" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 16 June 2013 at the in . "Save Me (This is an SOS)" performed by Helena Paparizou and "New Colours" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Machine" performed by Frida Sundemo and "Out Of Time" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 18 June 2013 at the in . "A Way Back To Love" performed by and "When Worlds Collide" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Jag Tar En Annan Väg" performed by and "Easy Street" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 20 June 2013 at the in . "Machine" performed by Frida Sundemo and "Easy Street" performed by were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 03 was held on 22 June 2013 at the in , . The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners qualified for the final, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "One Step From Paradise" performed by Malena Ernman as the winner. At Northvision performing the winning song "One Step From Paradise" in Winterthur (3rd edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 8th in the second semi-final, following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding Iceland. It finished 1st with 131 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete eleventh in the grand final, following Denmark and preceding Slovenia. Sweden won the final, scoring 194 points. On stage, Malena Ernman was joined by five backing vocalists and dancers. The Swedish performance focused on Malena Ernman and the backing dancers' choreography. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Helena Paparizou. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results There have not been any split results in the third edition. The voting method was 100% televoting. See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 03 *North Vision Song Contest 3 Category:NVSC 3 countries